Ten
The Peace (ザ・ピース, Za Pīsu) Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works, commonly known as Ten, is the captain of the pirate ship, Love Machine, and close friends with fellow captains, Eight and Nine. Appearance Ten has brown hair with a thick beard and mustache. He has circle-rimmed glasses with the right lens darkened and the left lens tinted light green. He wears a yellow captain's coat with light yellow lining and shoulderpads, dark yellow boots, a pale blue neck-ribbon dark brown robes and a waistband. He also wears a pointed ellipse-shaped hat, coloured brown with a yellow stripe either side of the middle, with his pirate's emblem in the centre. Personality & Character Ten is fairly cheerful and slightly forgetful old man. Background Ten was among the first pirates to receive Letters of Marque during the War of Independence, though he missed out on being among the Original Seven as he, Eight and Nine had been drinking all night so they beat them to the government office Sailing 25. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) When Quartz Christie appeared in the conference, Ten was among the captains who gathered there. After Eight mentioned how the idea for the Letter of Marque came from the imperial pirates, Ten recalled the reasons as to why he became pirate. As they introduced themselves to Marika, he reminded Eight of his number and mentioned how they had missed out being among the Original Seven. He was also present with the rest of the pirate captains for the council and the accompanying feast, as well as the after-party. As the other two wondered how long it had been since they last had the desert, Ten wondered how long it had been since the last council and then shared a laugh with the other two as Eight forgot Sailing 25. During the battle with the Grand Cross, when Eight moved the Low of War to intercept an enemy ship heading to aid one of its allies under fire, Ten moved his ship to assist the Low of War, joined by the Dark Star Sailing 26. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Ten and his friends appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's seventh Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, they face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 7. Skills & Abilities Ten presumably has the skills that are necessary for one to be a pirate captain. Relationships Eight & Nine Ten is close friends with his fellow captains, Eight and Nine. The three are often seen together, share a pirate emblem and also work together as captains of their respective ships. Gallery Sailing 26 - Commemorative Photo.jpg|Ten in the frontier pirates' commemorative picture Fever - VS Eight Nine Ten.png|Ten, Eight and Nine in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Trivia *Ten isn't named within the anime itself but his name is present in the credits, the Akiman Design Works and Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Characters requiring VA information Category:Pirate Captains